


Take The Right Road

by delenasus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Not a slow burn but definitely a moderate burn, Romance, everyone ships Damon and Elena, loads of kissing, loads of sarcasm too, probably sex too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delenasus/pseuds/delenasus
Summary: Elena's twin sister, Katherine, is getting married. Elena's best friend, Caroline, is also engaged, and pregnant. Elena can't help but feel like she's left alone, seeing all her friends being in happy relationships while she's stuck in the past. What happens when she meets Damon Salvatore, a 'psychopath  without redeeming qualities' at her sister's wedding?They hate each other, but they have one thing in common: they hate their lives more. So, they drunkenly plan to pretend to date so their friends believe they aren't lost causes anymore and leave them in peace. They didn't count on their own feelings.(Elena/Damon - centric, minor Katherine/Stefan, Caroline/Klaus, Jenna/Alaric).





	Take The Right Road

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello again. This is another fic I'm working on. I'm lowkey excited because even if the idea is super cliché I still looove it.

Coming soon!


End file.
